Mountain Fox
by Nothingness93
Summary: A house that wants nothing but to be left alone on the mountain. But is drag into this game how will they deal with the sly fox?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Game of Thrones (Bothe book and TV show). The OC's and there house are the only thing that I do own.**

Westeros in it lies the 7 kingdoms and if you count the Riverland and the crown lands you will have 9. But the size of a kings or lords domain is not what defends a kingdom for there is another smaller and lesser known land that calmed the title of king. Siting in the mountains of the moon lies 3 rivers that branch of from the green fork of the trident this land has become to be known as Spirit lands. Called so for with in it is sever holy sites of the old gods tended to by the descends of the first men who still hold to the old way. With this land deep in the mountain forest is the ancient keep of Wiled peak built by Brand Stark in the early days of heroes. Those who reside in wiled peak are house Kevrson who's ancestry goes as far back as the Starks of Winterfell.

It is said that all the great houses clam noble and heroic states somewhere in there ancestry this is debatable in the lien of lords of wiled peak. It is not that they do not claim to have don grate deeds it is that they do not see them as glories and noble and believe that many are violent and horror in this experiences. They claim origins from a man by the name of Alfred Kevrson who when out hunting was court in a storm and fell in to the river. He was saved by the children of the forest he live with them for some time where he saw soothing that will re-acuter in house Kevrson. He saw one of the old gods on one of the mountain it took on the form of a giant fox which he started calling the grate fox out of respect. It never spoke or nor was it identified it domain was revealed it simply appeared and walk but when it did it revelled many things. It show the site of Wiled Peak, the lost mountain godswood and well as the forest spring where all shown to Alfred by the grate fox many of these were considered holy to the old gods and so to honour the fox it was taken as the sigil of house Kevrson and worship by them.

The Kevrson's toke the words Freedom, Home, Harte words that will echo down the ages. They named themselves Lord of Wiled Peak, guardian of the mountain, protester of the forest, fox princes and the kings of wilderness. Never consider a true king by the other kingdoms they were consider simply as independent lords. This caused the other realms to attack the Spirit lands and every time they were push back barley caching a glimpse of the gay and brown of the Kevrson's who toke to gorilla fighting and riding the enemy. It wasn't until the invasion of the Andals that when things changed.

When they landed the southern kingdoms fell one by one to then invaders and their new gods of the 7. Till only the North was the only kingdom left standing. But not all people were subjugated the men of the spirit lands under the leadership of the Kevrson's lead a restrains ageist them using there hit-and-run and knowledge of the terrain to their advantage.

It was then that one of the Andals by the name of Reman Laner march on their homeland. He dived his forces and began to hunt the griller warrior's and lay siege to Wiled Peak. As it happen the lord of Wiled Peak Adam Kevrson with 500 of his banner men were away from the keep when Reman learned of this he gather 5000 of his men and gave chases. Push deeper and further up the mountain Adam and his banner men toke shelter from the early winter snows that were building up on the mountain. It is said the will out praying in the woods Adam saw the grate fox standing at the bottom of an outcropping packet with snow. In a single leap it jump to the top casing snow to fall to the bottom.

Adam taking this as a sing moved his forces further up the mountain and began digging into it building burros that look like mine shafts. As Reman moved on their position Adam order his 500 men to blow on their horns and all at once 500 horns bellowed over the mountain. The mountain shook as snow came crashing down from the peak burring the 5000 Andals while the fox men took shelter in their burros. The surviving Andals were cut down including Reman the ones who managed to escape the battle number just over 100. To this day the battle is called the 'march of the snow' and the men called the '500 horns' Adam himself errand the name 'Avalanche'

Time continued its march and the Andals left the fox men alone as it was before. But history has a funny way of repeating itself more invaders came from the Iron Islands. The ironborn raided and pillage the western coast and invaded the Riverland's. Unlike the Andals the iornborn claimed the spirit lands but in name and paper only as they could never make the fox men yield or bring them to battle. It was ironic the ironborn lived on raiding but agents similar tactics they were helpless to defend them self's and why they did for greed there enemy took to denied and defeat them.

Again it was a single man by the name of Tomes Redwater with 20,000 men at his back that wanted to bring the fox's to yield. And as before the fox's responded this time it was George Kevrson who at the time was out leading his banner men in the Riverland's. As winter crept in George when to intercept them by outnumbered 4 to 1 a pitch battle was unwise and hit & run would not stop them. He decide on laying an ambush near the green fork but rather than drown them he order his men to start dinging large pits to a depth to hit ground water and cover them up. As soon as the iornborn arrived they charged the fox men many falling into the minefield pits well the res in confusion cut down. The men trap in the pits were left over night will a winter blizzard blew in frizzing the men still inside the pits. In in the morning of the 20,000 only 40 were still alive and as a curtsy they pull-out the survivors and let them go. Tomes Redwater was one of them it is said the he was found in a pit alone screaming about the grate fox.

The ironborn remand in the Riverland's but they struggled to keep it in cheek with the fox men starting up trouble for them. When Ageon Targaryen arrived with his dragon's the Kevrson's pay it safe and laid low till they were march on by Ageon after the field of fire however they were prepared for this eventuality. The hire to Wiled peak James Kevrson and his 2 brothers Mark and Charles planned to ambush the Targaryen's in a valley path with an all-out attack. With foot, horse, archers, knights, catapults, ballista's and tarbushes. Their plan was simple attack unexpectedly as hard as they can as fast as they can before they can react.

As Ageon moved towards the trap burring a few villages along the way once in the valley pass all hell broke loess. Giant balls of flaming straw and rocks were rolled down hill flaming arrows, bolts and rocks hurled thru the air jars of oil burst into flames and pots of quicklime spew out will the army charges down into the valley. 30,000 Kevrson's battle 60'000 Targaryen's and one dragon. Ageon dragon was targeted with much of their missile fire and knock out of the skies not to long into the fray where the fox men attempted to restraint. Nets, ropes and chains were thrown over the dragon and hammered into the ground. Its mouth muzzled and body pined to the ground James sae to put into place the last part of the plan and duel with Ageon himself. In the end he disarmed Ageon but rathe then finish him or take him prisoner he offered paces terms more favourable to Ageon them him.

In the terms the lords of Wield peak will submit and acknowledge the Targaryen's as the rulers and swear never to raise armies to them as long as they are not unjust. James explains that they only wanted to enter there services on their own terms and that their house was one that could never bend the keen even if they wanted to. This attack was to serve as a compromise so they could offer the samisen without surrendering so that both parties were on equal grounds. Ageon accepted the terms and with the brothers upon the mountain saw the great fox.

It was later realised by both parties that 40,000 Targaryen reinforcements were in rout and that even if Ageon and his dragon were killed the remaining Kevrson's were probably be kill as well. Meaning the whole engage was a stalemate this did not surprise the brothers but Ageon was a little humbled by the closeness of the outcome. Amazedly Ageon was not anger with them and gave a level of respect for their skills a song was even written called 'I see fire'.

And that is the history of house Kevrson before the events of Roberts's rebellion.

**AN: Finally done for a new author this is a little teddies. Just to let you know the song 'I see fire' is from the move the hobbit: the desolation of smaug and if done by Ed Sheeran. Nether of with I own. I draw inspiration from them and the ancient British tribe of the Silures (I think that's the right one?).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: No material is mien only the OC's are. Also Roberts's rebellion happened 17 years ago so it's about the same time as the TV show give or take. With the Greyjoy rebellion 9 years ago. **

Duncan

Dame bloody king where does he get off commanding him to travel to the North with him. This is what Duncan Kevrson the current lord of Wiled peak and paramount of the Spirit lands rode along with his own party amongst the king's. Duncan was average height reality well-built but more so for speed and stealth he had brown eyes and a light brown hair that was keep short with a small amount of face hair on his chine. He hasn't seen or heard anything from his old friend Robert the next thing he knows the king and a huge party are making their way up to his keep and tell him is coming with them. 7 hells what happened to Robert least he seen the king was healthy as a horse this time he looks like his shirt is about to burst and if he fell over he never get back up he told Robert that last pert almost came true with the amount of lathing he did. It was good to see an old friend Duncan was one of the few people that Robert will listen to coming in just after Jon Arryn how unfortunately past away recently.

What a group they were you had Jon the mentor telling Robert the hooligan for doing something stupid then there was Ned the series one always on about hone and duets. Duncan was the one with a bad mood and complained allot. Strangely that he joined them considering he joined so late they were all nary adults by the time he was introduces. Well considering that he and his twin Damien spent years in Kings landing amounts the Targaryen's most notably Rhaegar with they became good friends with .This caused problems with Roberts's rebellion who he side with but for different reasons Robert over Lyanna Stark and revenge agents Rhaegar. For Duncan being a Kevrson they swore not to raise arms agents the Targaryen's so long as they were just. This cause a dilemma Rhaegar had commit a crime but one that was unclear and full of uncertainness that could also be redeemed. This was being debated in the Spirit lands with the mood swaying to a diplomatic solution to the problem and held proems. It was wen Aerys Targaryen killed Rickard and Brandon that the decision was made to go to war with the hopes that with Aerys removed Rhaegar who'd be king instead. But it never happened Rhaegar died at the Trident and well as they say the rest is history.

The Kevrson slump back to the mountains never having the taste for ambition that others had they just wanted paces and quiet. And now Duncan was riding to the bloody North because his old friend was the king funnily enough this wasn't what got him in a bad mood. He could deal with traveling with the king but having his come to his home at dawn unaroused then having to feed and water the lot enough that will get them to shut up. As well as keeping they entertained the amount of gold that they burned threw was enough to run the Castell for 2 months. Then the king wanted to go hunting between Robert and Duncan they had very different views on hunting for Robert it was a grand and over exaggerate after which required a large party for Duncan it was quiet and small involving stealth and precision for no more than 1 or 2 people. While they were out Joffrey the prince in his wisdom decide to use a fox as target prates this was not only an insult to Duncan's house but to all who follow the old gods. He was lucky that he missed otherwise he would have lost his head.

"How much thread is it?" Barker the little annoying prince Joffrey. Erring a grumble from the fox men lord.

"We get the when we get there. We only just entered the Neck so unless you want to collect bugs with your mouth I suggest it is kept shut till were out of the swamps." Duncan barker back making Joffrey infuriated.

"You shoed show respect to you prince you can't talk to me like that or I'll have your tong cut out." The infuriated prince shouted out only getting grumbles and murmurs from the older man. "Why you..."

"Oh leave him be this is acutely him being nice and he wasn't kinging about the bugs I've slowed some last time I went through the Neck." Robert said to the infuriated prince.

"That does not excuse his behaviour I shoed… Aha." Joffrey quickly shut up as he just swallowed a fly.

"Warned you" Duncan spat out with a little bit of cheer in his voice. "Be glade it was just a fly it would have been wars if it was a bee, wasp or mosquito." He jab at Joffery.

"Ha. It's not a trip through the Neck unless someone swallows a bug." Said Robert who was chuckling at the site.

A rider warring brown and grey approach from the Kevrson's party. He was relatively tall with brown unkempt hire that whet down to in between his shoulders. His clothes conceded of lever boots that almost went up to his keen, thick brown pants, a grey coat with long arms and loess arm holes with a collar that covered up his mouth, his hand were concealed by gloves lastly he has a cloak that was mostly draped over his left side.

This was Duncan's most trusted lord and adviser as well as his personal friend Nathen Serpent'tail. He was from one of the oldest and respected house in their lands lord of a castle simply called "the Pit" there sigil was a sword with a grinning snake wrapping around it and swallowing it from the top on a field of olive green. There words are "Laugh and grow fat" which is ironic because the some of the most series people you ever meet and some of the most deadly.

"My lord the scouts have found a suitable spot for camp tonight" Nathen said to his lord.

"Good tell the men once we get there to set up camp and to be careful. We don't want to fish them out of the swamps and bogs here." Grunted Duncan still in his bad mode.

"And how is my nephew doing bet his exited to see his uncle Ned?" He said with a smirk family was always soothing that got him feeling beater.

"It is as you say My lord he is excited." Responded Nathen still stiff as ever.

"I'll never know how you little sister mange to get Ned's younger brother wrapped around her little finger" The king chuckled out.

"I can tell you now your graces that there was no wrapping involved unless it was when my nephew was conceived but I doubt that." Duncan expand to Robert.

"If Benjen wasn't at the wall they would be marred with or without the boy regardless of gold, land or titles. If they didn't have that one night before he left for the wall neither would be parents but by the time he came around Benjen had already taken the black in full. So my sister did the sensible thing ask me for the boy to be legitimized under our name and card for him on her own." He fines with another smirk.

Robert gave a laugh as they contained on to their chosen camp spot. Till Duncan spoke up again.

"Remind me why you didn't take a ship from King's Landing to Gulltown the overland to Wiled peak then back to Gulltown then sailed to White Harbor then go to Winterfell then we all go by sae to King's Landing. It would be faster and you wouldn't need to worry about the Lannisters or you wife as much?" Duncan inquired with an irritated tone

Robert stopt his horse and was silent casing everyone else to stop and look at him. After a moment he stared to grumble and drew a large berth of air.

Several kilometres away at Greywater Watch 2 grades where having a cup of ale when.

"GODS BE DAMEND" Screamed threw the air casing the 2 men to drop there ale.

**AN: this still toke longer the organelle planed. I did always wonder why Robert went by land rather than sae if he had so many problems with the trip? The "Laugh and grow fat" part is from Fat man from Metal Gera Solid 2 it is archly in referents to Nathen's house ancestral Valyrian steel and the practise of retiring trophy's from defeated enemy's. Just again only the OC's are mien nothing else is.**


End file.
